MI PIACEREBBE CHE MIA MADRE E MIO FRATELLO
by piccolaalice2
Summary: yun e keici   riuscirano a fare pace    tipo.lo della  storie e    mi piaccerebbe che  mia  madre e mio  fratello  mi volesero bene
1. Chapter 1

MI PIACEREBE CHE QUALCUNO CAPISE CHE SONO TRISTE  
- Capitolo 1° -

si trovava vicino al un lago solo che era triste perché  
ogni volta che sua madre tornava  
non faceva altro che pensare a suo fratello Keici infondo non cera da stupirsi da quando era piccolo ha sempre capito che  
preferiva Keici ma era meglio restare del lago che tornare a casa a ribaltare i tavoli  
e yun pensava che da quando era piccolo prima che smettesse di suonare il violino cera era sempre stato Keici il preferito da tutti.

si trovavano entrambi della sala da pranzo stavano mangiando

quando in conciarono di nuovo a litigare

Keichi= yun la tua stupidita non sa limiti ce lai scritto in faccia che sei un perdente se credi di ottenere qualcosa solo provoca do ti fagli yun

yun= ma sentitelo ha palato il grande uomo mene frego di quello che persi

Keichi= Sei un infantile

yun= E tu sei odioso ti odio

si arrabbiò e si alzo dal tavolo e usci di casa e con rabbia  
ma si vedeva che stava piangendo ma nessuno sapeva

pensiero di yun = appena terminerò di raccogliere le note nere mi ventichero di te T T

lo diceva mentre piangeva della sua mente

si trovava della panchina di un parco dove cera una fontana

yun = perché mi deve tra tare cosi male solo perché e più grande di me non ha i diritto di umiliami cosi non ne giusto come sono triste

diceva yun che era seduto della panchina del pacco dove cera una fontana

vene uta

uta = yun cosa e successo stai bene ?

yun si Siro e vide uta sorpresa di verdello cosi che lui era stato sempre vivace a verdello cosi gli sembrava giù

yun = niente va tutto bene

uta = a me non sembra proprio stavi piangendo

yun = No, ti stai sbagliando dice yun votandosi la testa  
uta = invece sembra che non mi sto sbagliando ce per caso qualcosa che ti t'ometta

dice uta a yun

yun = no niente

uta = ok ci vediamo

prima che se da andasse senti la voce di yun

yun = uta ce lai qualche minuto ?

uta = si certo  
e si sedettero entrambi della panchina del pacco  
e cominciarono a palare

yun= si tratta di mia madre e di mio fratello sai mia madre lei non mi ha mai voluto bene e seco do me neanche keici non mi vuole bene

uta= Cosa? e impossibile yun Tutte le mamme vogliono bene hai propri figli e secondo me keici ti vuole bene

yun= e vero in teoria dovrebbe essere vero ma la mia vuole bene solo a keici e poi come tutti del

resto e poi come fai a sapere che keici mi vuole bene .

uta = yun io sono sicura sbaglio  
yun= come puoi essere sicura che mi sbaglio Perché tua madre voleva bene a te e alle tue sorelle senza differenze e tua sorella maggiore ti vuole bene

uta = si certo che ci voleva bene senza differenze e certo che mia sorella mi vuole bene

un po' uta sembrava arabiata yun se accorse e abbasso la testa e disse  
yun= Mi dispiace non volevo scusami .  
uta = non preoccupanti e tutto a posto  
yun = Forse mia madre non ha torto sono davvero un cattivo ragazzo dice yun mentre si mette a piangere

uta = yun

continua ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MI PIACCEREBBE CHE YUN SI SETISSE UN PO MEGLIO  
- Capitolo 2° -**

MI PIACCEREBBE CHE YUN SI SETISSE UN PO MEGLIO  
- Capitolo 2

poi keici stava facendo una pasegiata a pieni quando vide yun e uta si fermo a ascoltare quello che non sapevano nemmeno loro e che keici aveva sentito tutta la discussione stava per venire da loro ma  
poi  
parlo kuromi che aveva individuato un sogno  
kuromi = ciao yun ciao uta e disse faro il modo che il tuo sogno diventi … Apriti portale dei sogni  
uta e yun = no ferma

*************** musica del potale dei sogni 

my mello stava prendendo una fetta di torta con pepita quando le sue orecchie ebbero uno scatto  
mymello= ho accidenti Il portale dei sogni sie aperto  
del potale dei sogni venererò presi dalla magia tutti e 3 poco dopo di svegliarono 

yun= Uta, rispondimi stai bene  
uta = si ma dove siamo non siamo più della panchina poi uta disse quandato  
uta = keici tu che ci fai qui ?  
yun = gia che ci fa lui qui fratello  
keici = tu sta zitto per favore non lo so uta ma cosa e successo  
uta = ora o capito e stata kuromi Nea combinata un altra nelle sue  
keici = e meglio dividerci io altro da questa parte a poco  
uta = ok  
yun = Quel coniglietto pestifero ha agito prima che riuscissimo a fermarla che rabbia quando la incontro mela paga  
uta = a la senti questa musica?  
yun = …  
un la sentiva la ricordava quella melodia sembrava uscire direttamente dal passato. Si mosse dando dove cera  
quella melodia e dice lui e keici da piccoli 

madre = Bravissimo Keici il mio adorato keici hai suonato divinamente la mamma e davvero fiera di te  
yun carro volesti suonare qualcosa per la mamma  
yun = si  
Attraversarono la porta come dei fantasmi era il giorno in cui yun aveva capito che non volevo essere un copia di keici 

uta = ma allora quelli siete tu e Keici ?  
yun = si e successo quando eravamo piccoli …..disse yun  
mentre il yun piccolo che era stato faceva la sua penosa e stonata esibizione per poi scagliare il violino a terra dando il via  
yun = immagino di non aver dato un bella suonata disse  
uta = Perché odi tanto tuo fratello keici ?  
yun = be come posso odiare Keici Hiragi lo studente modello? Da bambini non lo odiavo  
era silenzioso ed introverso e gentile con me ma non mi dava fastidio il suo modo di essere  
quello si che era il mio fratellone una specie di mito  
Mi ripetevano di prendere esempio da keici mi mandarono a lezione di violino con pessimi risultati  
Nessuno riusciva a capire che io stimavo keici ma non volevo diventare una sua copia  
Per questo ho rotto il violino e da quando lo rotto mia madre da allora mi considera ancor meno e Keici mi guarda dall' alto in basso  
ritenendomi un buon annulla

Quando ho rotto quel violino ho rotto anche l'illusione che mi ero costruito attorno ho visto la realtà  
che io non sarei mai dovuto venire al mondo  
disse piangendo con gli occhi chiusi  
non accogedosi che keici aveva accorato tutto quando da dietro un albero prima che si avicinase  
uta si avidino a yun e gli mise una mano della testa e cioè una carezza sulla testa e disse 

uta = mi dispiace Non pensavo che tu soffrissi tanto  
yun = Ho imparato a ridere anche quando vorrei piangere e ad apprezzare i momenti di normalità, come quelli con voi. Tu, Keru, Manà, Miki e gli altri mi avete accolto semplicemente come yun  
non come il fratello di Keici Mi sono sentito felice sono felice quando sto con voi  
Ma poi devo tornare a casa affrontare lo sguardo altezzoso di Keici e mi sento molto triste e malinconico  
uta = non ti preoccupare yun prima o poi riuscirai a chiarire con keici disse uta

poi al icatesimo fini e tutti e 3 erano do ve errano prima della panchina vicino alla fontana  
yun = grazie uta ora mi sento un Po meglio disse yun facendo uscire una nota nera  
kuromi = evita mi siamo quandatrati una nota nera cenemancado un altro Po e poi Sara completa 

uta = ora tono a casa ci vediamo domani a scuola  
yun = ok ciao  
e uta se ne Ado yun non gli disse nulla dei suoi sentimenti perché aveva scoperto che uta era innamorata di keru solo che lei non lo capiva ancora ma yun forse un giorno avrebbe trovato una ragazza come lei  
anche yun e tornato a casa  
poi keici stava caminado ripensando alla giornata di oggi ma al libroviso qualcosa gli vece dimenticare la giornata di oggi chi era magumba lo spirito del potere oscuro gli cancello il ricordo di oggi e di avello rivisto e anche a yun che non si ricordo più che in insieme a loro cera keici .. 

dei giorni dopo yun stava suonando la chitarra rossa come al solito  
vece interfono da keici disse  
keici = mettila di fare pacano disse keici e torse palante della chitarra  
yun = perché hai interono la mia musica  
keici = per la verita io non la chiamerei proprio musica  
yun = e come la chiameresti ?  
keici = puro inquinamento acustico  
yun = non ti solpoto non mi puoi tra tare cosi disse yun laciadogli il tavolo da bialiado  
ma keici lo rimando a mitende facendolo cadere sopra yun 

yun = haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa che male T T cosa no la mia chittara  
keici = fintamente posso legere in santa pace disse keici e senadò  
yun = ti odio keici ti odio T T 

continua 3 capitolo = mi piacerebbe diventare più bravo con la chitarra 

Inizio modulo

Fine modulo


	3. Chapter 3

MI PIACEREBE DIVENTARE PIù BRAVO CON LA CHITARRA  
- Capitolo 3° -

picciolo riasutto del 2 capitolo  
yun = haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa che male T T cosa no la mia chittara  
keici = finalmente posso leggere in santa pace disse keici e senadò  
yun = ti odio keici ti odio T T 

inizio 3 capitolo =

mi piacerebbe diventare più bravo con la chitarra 

yun era triste per la sua chitarra che si e rotta e Ado a scuola triste

poi poco dopo del modo di Maryland  
del castello del re e della regina di Maryland  
chiuso delle prigioni cera mancaba che e un servitore di magumba

magumba che sie era in posesato del corpo del ministro libero il suo servitore magaba e gli disse 

magumba = A scortami devi rubare la melody chitarra della stazza e potala a kuromi ma pero non digli che lo mandata io ok  
mancaba = dacordo hai tuoi ordini magumba 

poco dopo  
kuromi e baku = la melody chitarra  
mancaba = si e come il melody violino e gli altri per fusionare il melody fero e la melody chitarra devono lavorare il insieme

kuromi = bene moviamoci baku potiamola a yun  
disse kuromi a baku e si avvicinarono a yun e disse 

kuromi = yun quanta che bella chittara ti abbiamo potato  
yun = echi la a vette rubata hai 7 Nanni  
kuromi = aspetta prima di giudicare prova a suonala  
yun = se proprio ci tieni  
al libroviso la melody chitarra di difetto della misura di yun e prima era piccolissima che somigliava a un violino 

yun = ma che sucedde ?  
kuromi = ora e della tua misura forza suonala 

yun = e strepitosa questa suona mille volte meglio della mia vecchia chittara 

************************** musica 

baku = che bella sta divetado luminosa 

****************************  
*************************** musica 

sebastian = a quando pare il signorino yun a coprano una chitarra nuova e ha rispeso le sue vecchie abitudini vado subito a ribroverallo:  
keici = no aspetta il suo talento musicale e ancora scarso ma la quallita del suono e decisamente migliorata deve aver coplato uno strumento di prima quallita 

sebastian= i miei complimenti signorino e riuscito a capire questo solo ascotadolo da lontano  
keici = a ogni modo yun non riesce a rimanere concretato più di 5 minuti tra un attimo metterà 

*********************  
kuromi = yun la chiave e carica 

yun = si yeeeeeeeeee

keici = 5 minuti  
yun = eeeee o povero me sono esausto questa chitarra e davvero fantastica kuromi la quallita del suono e ottima serra quasi costruita su misura per me ^^  
yun = cara kuromi grazie di cuore  
e yun dicendo questo gli da un Baccio sulla guancia

***************************  
yun = ha  
sebastian = signorino e bravissimo  
yun = zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

sebastan= a se le potata per fino a letto questa chitarra deve essere la sua passione signorino ?  
il giorno dopo

tutti i classe = SVETILLA  
yun = perché dovrei svetere questo e litevallo quindi posso fare quello che voglio  
manà= grrrrrrrrrrrr  
uta = senti yun perché non suoni fuori  
yun = ottima idea

yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
uta = ragazzi e bello sapere che yun e di nuovo felice  
keru = a quando pare a trovato una chitarra che sostituisse quella vecchia che fortunato  
uta = ma questa suona molto meglio sembra quasi costruita su misura per lui  
poco dopo vede sebastan il magiodomo di yun e disse

sebastan = signorino yun perché non partecipa a una gara di musica  
yun = ok ragazzi venite a fare i tipo per me ^^

sebastan= aspetti un attimo prima deve sapere che i brano per la gara dura 7 minuti  
yun = a ! ok ce la faro  
in questa parte yun continuo a esercitassi con la chitarra e migliorare poi vece il giorno della gara  
yun = ciao a tutti e desso arscotate la mia musica comiicamo one, two ,three,fuor 

********************

***************** musica

*******************

*********aaaaa 

sebastan = no  
yun = sono sfinito non riesco più a suonare  
nomentre kuromi aveva trovato un sogno e disse una nuova formula visto che con la melody chitarra cera una nuova formula : 

kuromi = apriti iper portale dei sogni

*************** musica

uuuuuuuu

sabastan = lo sapevo che il signorino yun non poteva resistere alla fine dei 7 minuti ma devo dire e tasto fantastico  
my mello = uta il potale dei sogni sie aperto  
uta = o no my mello fa qualcosa presto  
my mello = il segno di my melody mazzo di carte cotante my mello che mello my mello pero pero aaaa che male mi sono morsa la lingua  
stavolta era uscita una formica piccola che alla fine vece chiaciata  
e fini l'icatesimo e aveva colpito quel ragazzo che era stato vittima di kuromi che si chiama hotate  
hotate = grazie tante consigliato nero 

e usci una nota nera 

kuromi = e vai ci siamo qualdagnati una nota nera torniamo a casa 

poco dopo  
my mello = che gionatacia sia yun che io abbiamo fatto fiasco  
yun = my mello non mi starezza vincere usando la magia vetrai che la prossima volta ce la faro sono moto fiducioso  
manà = se conto me dovresti lavorare un tantino sulla tua resistenza fisica  
yun = hai ragione ma ora che il mio stille e finamete migliora do penserò alla duratta yeeeee  
sebastan = ottimo signorino 

poco dopo

keici = che trano modo di suonare la chitarra

yun = keici

keici = devo ametere se sei un po migliorato la tua musica non ne più spazzatura

yun = he

keici = e solo bacanno

yun = eeee questo e veramente troppo

aaaaaaaa

fine 3 capitolo

titolo del 4 capitolo = mi piacerebbe fa parte della famiglia 


	4. Chapter 4

**MI PIACEREBBE FA PARTE DELLA FAMIGLIA PARTE 1  
- Capitolo 4° -**

era un giorno come un altro yun stava della sua stazza che stava suonando la chittara poi al libroviso entro sebastian e disse

sebastian= signorino suo fratello a dato preciso ondine che la sua camera venga pulita evo chiederle di uscire  
yun = ne anche per sogno  
keici = fai come ha detto la tua camera e troppo disordinata ha bisogno di una bella ripulita non ti conviene o porti  
yun = non sono avari tuoi del mio disordine io ci sto benissimo capito  
keici disse a sebastian = procedette pure  
sebastian= ok va bene  
yun = fermatevi subito e un ordine non tocatte la mia roba fuori di qui subito  
no mentre keici aveva visto la sua foto in colata del tiro a vesaglio pieno di frecce e sie era arrabbiato .  
keici = yun -.-' che cosa e questo ?  
yun = beee penso no e ora che gli dico

keici Azzo il letto e glielo tiro a dosso

yun= hai che male

io non ce la faccio più a vivere in questa casa BASTA MENE VADO  
poco dopo  
uta= e cosi a vette litigato un altra volta  
yun = gia pero e tutta corpa sua chi glia datto il permesso di entrare in camera mia e poi non doveva trattami in quel modo  
uta = forse keici a esagerato ma anche tu non sei stato molto gentile con lui  
my mello = yun ce lai un mosto dove andare a dormire questa notte  
yun = non preoccupati mi aragero starò fuori da qualche parte  
uta= se vuoi puoi stare a casa nostra un letto in più ce  
yun = dici davvero ?  
uta = certo altrimenti cosa sevirebero gli amici  
my mello = e poi lo sai che di notte fa fredo non posiamo lasciati dormire fuori seno rischi di a malati  
uta = gia hai proprio ragione my mello  
yun = grazie ragazze siete fantastiche ^^

uta = sono certa che alla fine riuscirai a chiarire con keici infondo e tuo fratello

yun= non ne cosi facile a casa vostra non a vette mai litigato ?

uta = noi abbiamo molto dacordo

yun = davvero

quando furono adatti della pota della casa di uta sentono litigare

my mello = le ultime parole famose

padre di uta = io voglio vedere la partita

koto = no invece quanderemo la tenerovella

kanade = hai perso siamo 2 contro 1

padre di uta = io voglio vedere la partita

kanade e koto = no quanderemo la tenervela

yun = la partila e molto meglio ^^  
padre di uta = giusto

koto e kanade = spagliato

kanade = e tu che ci fai qui  
yun = da oggi vivrò in questa casa di un Po come stai sorrelina  
kanade = non sono tua sorella  
yun = koto da oggi sarai la mia sorrelina preferita  
koto = sorellina  
yun = posso chiamati papà  
il padre di uta = veramente io non sono tuo padre  
poi entro uta e gli spiego la situazione a tutta la famiglia  
allora poi vede la cena

uta = spero che ti piace yun  
yun = davvero bravissima  
tutti = buon appetito a tutti

yun = che buon  
koto = uta ti ho vista hai preso 2 pezzi di carte

uta = abbiamo un ospite non metemmi in imbarazzo  
kanade = non mi sembra il caso di litigare per la carne

koto e uta = STAI FINEDO TUTTA LA CARNE  
padre di uta = basta metetella di litigare guadate me sto mangiando solo verdura  
my mello = che bella verdurina , yun perché non lo casacci anche tu che ti sucedde qualcosa non va ?  
uta = a scusa non dovremo litigare davanti a te sei a disagio?  
Yun = no  
My mello = si trata del cibo non ne di tuo tradimento ?  
Yun = no e solo anche se state litigando siete moto uniti mi invidio tantissimo sapete  
Uta = yun  
Yun = non ho mai conosciuto una famiglia come la vostra siete veramente fantastici  
….. grazie  
uta = koto se conto me la mamma starà dicendo di magiare anche i bori  
koto = le faccio vedere che li maggio pronta uffa pero  
tutti = haaaaaaa ^^

ricordo infanzia di yun

yun era a letto con la febbre  
come sta il signorino yun  
male gli abbiamo dato la medicina che ci ha scritto il medico ma continua ad la febbre atta povero piccolo .

non dovevo avvisare la signora e

un aereo non riusciamo a contatala  
che guaio speriamo che non peggior

i  
il piccolo yun a fatto un coppo di tosse a poi si mise a piangere

fine dei ricordi di yun

my mello = altro piatti in arrivò

uta = ok a poggiali li

alliprosiso yun seti una canzone

== canzone musica della mamma di uta del disco

amor mio cuore mio  
dormi adesso che  
siamo solo noi soltanto noi per sempre  
amor mio cuore mio  
ti prometto che  
resteremo insieme io e te  
per sempre  
passa il tempo ma  
il mio pensiero vola a te e l'amor  
fa batter forte il mio cuor  
io e te  
non ci penseremo mai  
niente ci dividerà  
tu sei la felicità  
nel mondo te ne andrai rincorrendo i sogni e volerai  
con le ali dell'amore lo so...che tu ce la farai!

uta = era la canzone preferita di mamma  
yun = a si e davvero bella ^^

= continua scusate se lo interota proprio su più bello  
alla prossima ^^

titolo = mi piacerebbe fa parte della famiglia 2 parte


	5. Chapter 5

MI PIACEREBBE FA PARTE DELLA FAMIGLIA PARTE 2del 4 capitolo

amor mio cuore mio  
dormi adesso che  
siamo solo noi soltanto noi per sempre  
amor mio cuore mio  
ti prometto che  
resteremo insieme io e te  
per sempre  
passa il tempo ma  
il mio pensiero vola a te e l'amor  
fa batter forte il mio cuor  
io e te  
non ci penseremo mai  
niente ci dividerà  
tu sei la felicità  
nel mondo te ne andrai rincorrendo i sogni e volerai  
con le ali dell'amore lo so...che tu ce la farai!

uta = era la canzone preferita di mamma  
yun = a si e davvero bella ^^

yun gli venne in mente un ep di quando era piccolo che keici a suonato una canzone per lui quando aveva la febbre.

In casa di uta kanade non cella faceva al solpotare yun

E poi kuromi e baku hanno fiutato un sogno da kanade

Kuromi = o ciao kanade faro il modo che il tuo sogno di viventi realtà apriti apriti iper portale dei sogni

*************** musica

uuuuuuuu

kanade mise una barierra per impedire a yun di entrare in casa

ma come al solita la magia di kuromi perse il controllo

uta- presto my mello devi fare qualcosa

my mello = si il segno di my melody mazzo di carte rotante my mello che mello my mello pero però aaaa che male mi sono morsa la lingua di nuovo

e de apaso il magiodomo di usami mi

my mello = per favore magiodomo fai qualcosa

magiodomo = ok my mello lascia fare a me

ma lui non poté fare niente

a risolto la situazione yun che a suonato una melodia a koto e

poi l'icatesimo fini

e poi da kanade usci una nota rosa

kuromi = noooooooo e uscita una nota rosa uffa

baku = be non imposta ameno yun tornerà a casa

yun = bene e Lora di tornare a casa mia keici a un butto caraterre ma al volte dimostra di voltemi bene meglio far pace con il mio fratellone

senato a casa e fece pace con keici

continua

titolo del 6 capitolo = mi piacerebbe fate capire


End file.
